


Dragon’s Breath

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin leaves camp to get to Morgana before the others.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 223 Imperfection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon’s Breath

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Dragon’s Breath  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Kilgharrah, Aithusa, Lancelot  
**Summary:** Merlin leaves camp to get to Morgana before the others.  
**Warnings:** sick animal  
**Word Count:** 1141  
**Prompt:** 223 Imperfection  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #14

**Dragon’s Breath**

The moon was high and everyone in camp was asleep except for Merlin and Lancelot. Lancelot was on watch and Merlin was sitting with him for the first part of the night.

Merlin wasn’t going to wait until tomorrow to go to the Dark Tower. He had a plan to slip off and go ahead of the others but he wanted to wait until everyone was asleep.

“Are you sure I can’t talk you out of going, Merlin?” Lancelot pulled at the grass next to him. “The woods aren’t safe at night.”

“No. I need to hurry. I’ve been delayed too long all ready. Merlin frowned. “I feel Morgana is … unsettled. I need to get there before that sorcerer makes things worse.”

“So you’re going to ride leagues in the dark to get to her?” Lancelot frowned. “That’s not very smart. Whatever it is can wait until morning, cant it?”  

“It can’t besides I’m not walking.” Merlin smirked. “I’m going to call for a faster ride. I should get going.” Merlin stood up. “Watch out for them, Lancelot.”

“You know I will.” Lancelot nodded. “Be careful and good luck.”

“Thanks.” Merlin headed into the woods where he had seen a clearing while he had been gathering wood for the fire.

When Merlin reached the center of the clearing he summoned Kilgharrah. The dragon came quickly as if it had been nearby waiting.

“That was quick.” Merlin said to the great beast when he landed.

“The sorcerer is on the move.” Kilgharrah explained “He and his companion started towards the Dark Tower yesterday. They will be there in two days’ time.”

“It’s a good thing that I called you then.” Merlin frowned. “I want you to take me to the Dark Tower and stay close by. Morgana is unsettled and I can feel it from here.”

“The witch may be anticipating your arrival. You must be careful.” Kilgharrah warned.

“I’m sure she is. The sorcerer has been goading her for as long as he has tried with me.” Merlin walked over and waited for the dragon to lower himself for Merlin to get on his back.

Kilgharrah carefully took off and flew the distance to the dark tower. He landed just as carefully in a clearing near the tower.

“Do you wish me to stay here?” Kilgharrah asked.

“Take cover when the sun rises.” Merlin told him. “It wouldn’t do for someone to spot you here. I’m sure the sorcerer and his companion has noticed you flying overhead on more than one occasion.”

Kilgharrah nodded and did as Merlin asked.

Merlin slipped into the courtyard of the Dark Tower unnoticed. He looked toward the stables, thinking that there was a lot of light for this late at night. He made his way over to take a look.

Morgana was crying as she sat in the straw and stroked Aithusa’s head. Aithusa was shuddering with a fever. “Please don’t die.”

“Morgana.” Merlin took a chance and revealed himself.

“Merlin is that really you?” Morgana looked relived to see him.

“Yes. What is wrong with her?” Merlin knelt next to the dragon. “She has a fever. How long has she been ill?”

“She has had spells ever since we were trapped in the pit together.” Morgana grabbed his hand. “Merlin, please, help her. She has so many imperfections that were cause by being trapped with me. I didn’t think she was going to survive this long. Despite her faults, I love her. Please Merlin.”

“I can do nothing but I know someone who can.” Merlin stood up and looked around. “Where are your men, Morgana? There weren’t any guards at the gate when I came.”

“They left.” Morgana wiped her tears. “There is nothing to pay them. They left a few days after Morgause went to find out why King Lot broke his promise of troops and supplies to take Camelot. It’s just me and the stable boy and a woman to take care of the tower.”

Merlin nodded then walked out into the courtyard and looked around. He summoned Kilgharrah then went back into the stable to grab a blanket to carry Aithusa into the courtyard.

“What was that you said? Did you just summon a dragon?” Morgana asked. “Merlin, how do you know how to do that? Is it because you’re Emrys?”

Merlin grabbed a blanket then turned to look at Morgana. “You know that I’m Emrys?”

“Yes. I had a dream and I saw you talking to the druid from the camp when I was there. He called you Emrys.” 

“Help me get her into the courtyard.” Merlin laid the blanket down and he and Morgana lifted Aithusa onto the blanket. They carried her into the courtyard.

Overhead, Kilgharrah circled in the air. When he saw merlin he landed and looked around. “Merlin, why do you call me here?”

“Its Aithusa. She needs to be healed.” Merlin motioned to the dragon shivering on the blanket. “I don’t have the skill to do it. She has a fever and she has suffered from confinement in the past.”

“I will do what I can but I can’t guarantee that I can heal all of the imperfections.” Kilgharrah looked at Aithisa.

“Please try.” Morgana looked at the dragon. “She has been my companion for some time now and I can’t bear to see her suffer any longer.”

Merlin and Morgana stepped back to let Kilgharrah see if he could heal Aithusa

Kilgharrah looked at Merlin then walked closer to Aithusa. He blew on her and she stopped shaking. He blew on her again and her legs and back started to straighten. He looked over at Merlin then Morgana before he blew on Aithusa for a third time. Kilgharrah stepped back and waited.

Morgana knelt down next to Aithusa. “Her fever is gone and she is almost straightened out. Thank you.”

Kilgharrah bowed his head. “That is all that I can do for her now. I need to rest and so does she. I must take cover before I am seen.”

“I will summon you again soon. Stay close.” Merlin nodded.

Kilgharrah lifted into the air and flew toward high ground.

“Morgana, we are about to have company.” Merlin knelt down beside her. “The sorcerer that has been plaguing us both is on the way. He will be here in two days’ time. Lancelot will be here at midday with Gaius and two others with magick. We need to prepare.”

“Merlin, I knew you would never hurt me.” Morgana put her hand on his arm. “I feel safer with you here.”

Merlin put his arms around Morgana. “I won’t let him hurt you. He didn’t count on our fondness for each other. I have missed you, Morgana.”

“I have missed you too.” Morgana clung to him. “I thought I would never see you again.”


End file.
